The Next Assassination Classroom (SYOC)
by Arren Akasu
Summary: Is is my first story... And it is a SYOC! So basically an AU when Koro-sensei didn't die and is still teaching E-class! And the kids of the previous E-class attend Kunugigoaka! (Disclaimer: I do not own assassination classroom)
1. Chapter 1

Ok... So this is my first story and I think I'm gonna make it a SYOC just because I'm not very good at making characters... So the story is basically about the kids of previous E-class. The character should be around 14-15 years old. Please PM me your character (NOT review)

2 OCs per person please.

AU when Koro-sensei didn't die and is still teaching E-class! :)

Here are the basic ships:

Karma x Rio (sorry guys but I just totally cannot ship Okuda with Karma)

Nagisa x Kayano

Sugino x Kanzaki

Chiba x Hayami

Isogai x Kataoka

Maehara x Okano

Teraseka x Hazama

Takabayashi x Okuda

Etc.

(Feel free to review me and add more to the list!)

Note - ur character does hot need to be a child of previous E-class.

Here is the character out line -

First name

Last name

Gender

Birthday

Height

Weight

Hair (length color etc.)

Eye color

Skin tone

Body structure

Clothes (what type of uniform)

Personality (be creative)

How he/she got into E-class (please be creative about this... No "because my parents were in E-class" or "violent behavior")

Family (parents/siblings)

Family relationship (how he/she feels toward his/her family)

Best subjects

Worst subjects

Favorite subjects

Least favorite subjects

Love interest (what kind of people he/she likes) (optional)

What he/she wants in a friend

People he/she dislikes

Plot suggestions (optional)

Ok so that's it! Looking forward to looking at the characters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Guest for giving me recommendations. I am always open to constructive criticism. So... I guess I'm trying to make a prologue... Please critique some more... I could really use the pointers. Thank you!**

 **This chapter is basically introducing some of the OCs... There will be more introduced in the next chapter and I'm still accepting!**

Aika's POV

E-class. That's where I was going next year. This was going to be hell. Damn. What am I going to tell my parents? Not that my dad will really care but... Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Aika Akabane, yes... My father is Karma Akabane... Unfortunately... Sometimes I swear I really wish I could just use my mothers last name. "Nakamura" doesn't make every teacher who reads it scowl and look at me all funny. But no, I am stuck with Akabane. You know what that means... Bad reputation from the get go. For starters, school was already boring and pointless to begin with. I thought that Kunugigoaka would be different because my parents always tell me about how great it was there but nope. It was just another stupid teacher trying to teach me stuff I already knew.

To add to the fun (note the sarcasm) the chairman really pisses me off. He and my dad are friends but at school, I always feel like he is watching Takashi and honestly it's annoying. Oh, yeah I haven't introduced Takashi yet. Well he is my friend (whome I used to have a crush on, keyword: used to) he is also... Well, the chairman's son. Yup, he is another Asano. But Takashi isn't like his father or grandfather. He doesn't want to be the oh so mighty ruler of the school. Sure, he is student council president and the best of the best in A-class but he's also human, and he shows that... At least to me he does... But after I dropped to E-class he all but ignored me... I don't blame him, infact I told him to, I know his father would be upset if he were friends with a delinquent like me. But it still hurts to lose a friend.

Luckily, I will have Asami there. She is the daughter of Nagisa Shiota and Akari Yukimura... And my best friend... And... The only reason I actually show up to class. But she was never really good at studies... Which is why she dropped to E-class. Eh... I got there by skipping to often... I think... Anyhow... Enough thinking about that. I gotta find a good way to break the news to my parents... Let's see... Dad doesn't come home until 7 and Mom comes back at... Around the same time... So that give me exactly one hour to devise a plan! I can do this!

~ 30 min later ~

"WHATEVER! WHO CARES WHAT MY PARENTS THINK! I'LL JUST TELL THEM AT DINNER AND BE DONE WITH IT." I yell at Kit-Kat (my cat) who runs out of my room. She was never fond of me anyways. Animals generally aren't... I went the the zoo one time -

"Aika! We're home!" I heard my dad call.

Wait! What? They're not supposed to be back for another 24 min! Oh god. The world just wants me to die.

"Aika! We brought dinner! Get down here!" My mom yells playfully from downstairs.

"Ok! Coming!" I am so going to die.

~ At dinner ~

"Hey... Um... Mom, Dad... I have something important to tell you guys-"

"Did my little Aika get a boyfriend?" My dad teased.

"WHAT? NO! WHY ON EARTH WOULD U THINK THAT?!" I yell back at him from across the table.

"Calm down Aika, you know your dad is just trying to get you mad." My mom stated calmly. Ugh. They both drive me crazy!

"Tch. Whatever. I dropped to E-class... and I'm not hungry. I'm going to Asami's tonight. See you guys in another week." I say bitterly.

"Aika. Sit. Now." My dad said sternly. Normally I would ignore him but somthing told me that I shouldn't this time. I took my seat and looked him in the eyes. Mentally telling him "I don't care what u have to say to me."

"Aika, sweety, tell your farther and I how this happened." My mom said kindly. Normally she is funny and blunt about things but this time she was being kind and gentle... It didn't suit her. But there's no use lying to them anyways.

"I dropped to E-class because I skipped class for an entire month." I proudly stated.

"Why did you skip? And what were you doing with all that time?" My dad inquired.

"I skipped because school is a waste of my time and there us no reason for me to attend class if Asami isn't there... I was spying on E-class in my spare time... And I think its really... Interesting..."

Both my parents were silent and to my surprise they didn't seem all that mad at me.

"Ok then. If your going to E-class I suppose you should prep yourself for tomorrow. You can go to Asami's house tonight. But starting tomorrow no more skipping classes Ok?" My mom said.

"Ok" was my only reply before I took off to Asami's house.

~ The Shiota Residence ~

"Hey Asami sorry for the short notice. I hope your parents don't mind me crashing here tonight."

"No problem. That's what friends are for right?"

"Ha... Well, I still feel bad." I reply.

"Well, I'll shower first. Here's your towel" she hands me my towel and walks out the bedroom door.

So incase you didn't know, Asami is the daughter of Nagisa Shiota and Akari Yukimura. She has blue hair like her father but she has her mother's eyes, both her parents are petit so I'll let you figure her size... Yeah just for those who don't catch on, she is a runt. But just so we are clear on one thing Asami is an honestly GOOD person, as in NOT my 'partner in crime' or anything like that. She... Well she has always been a really polite, nice person. She crys really easily and is very shy... But in really bad situaltions, she is the best at pretending everything is ok... I don't know if I should consider her a liar or just someone who cares a great deal for others... But no matter how you put it, she is my opposite, someone totally unlike me and someone I could never be... It's funny, I think she is weak but I know I am no stronger, I am better than her in almost everything yet I envy her. To be totally honest, I'm not even sure why I befriended her... But she is defiantly someone I care about, she is my best friend after all.

"Aika. Aika? Aika!" Asami pulls on a strand of my red hair (yes I have my dad's hair, infact I am the spitting image of him, same eyes same skin etc. My mom teases me about it all the time.) "Its your turn."

"Oh, Ok."

~ Later ~

We are now sitting in her room in our pajamas. My mind wanders off to what E-class is going to be like. I know the Chiba twins are going to be there as well as Isogai and Kataoka's son...

"Aika!" Asami tugs on my hair again.

"Huh? Sorry Asami, I was spacing out again. What were you saying?" Asami looks surprised then continues talking.

"You know, your in E-class because Riku-kun noticed you were spying on us right?" Asami informs me.

"Wait! What?! You mean Yagami? Riku Yagami?!" I was impressed, happy and furious all at the same time. Impressed because I'm very good at sneaking around and he noticed me. Happy because I missed Asami and now I am in the same class as her. And furious because, hell, I'M IN E-CLASS BECAUSE OF THIS GUY!

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Asami's timid voice. "Aika? Can I tell you something?" She looks at me in that lost kitten way and I immediately know what she is going to tell me.

"If you're going to tell me that you have had a crush on Riku since second year, don't bother, I already know." I reply harshly. I smile to myself as she turns tomato red and starts stuttering.

"Wha-what are you t-talking about? I d-don't l-like R-Riku in-"

"That very romantic way?" I taunt.

"Please don't tell anyone." She says in a mousy voice. I sigh.

"Fine. But only if you introduce me to this Riku guy. I wanna know what has made my best friend fall head over heals for him." I laugh to see her blush again at my statement. She throws a pillow at me (which I easily catch)

"Let's just go to bed." She states.

"At 11? That's awfully early." Asami gives me a concerned look then I realize that normal people need more than 3 hours of sleep per night. "Ah... Never mind, I'll just play on the computer until I'm tired. You go to sleep"

I play on the computer until about 1AM and decide I should probably go to bed a littleearlier than usual. After all, tomorrow was going to be hectic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those who followed/favorited this story! I really appreciate it! I am still accepting OCs so if you like PM me your OC! :)**

~ On my way up the mountain ~

Aika's POV

Lovely, I was going to be late AGAIN. Damned highschool idiots, they should have known better than to threaten me like that. Tch. I hope that beating taught them a lesson. Oh well, better not tell Asami about this... She'll be angry... Ah, so this little shack is E-class huh...

~ In the classroom ~

"Hello everyone my name is Aika Akabane."

I studied my new classmates' reactions, only to find they weren't surprised or shocked in any way. Actually, for some reason, I think they were expecting it. As I looked around the classroom I realized why. **_Almost everyone in that class are children of my parents' old friends._** Aka the previous E-class. But then, there was the teacher. He didn't exactly scare me or anything... He... just... Surprised me... I mean, its not every day you see a big yellow octopus wearing robes call himself your teacher...

"Nurfufufufufu... Hello Miss Akabane, I am Koro-sensei, and this is the second assassination classroom."

'Assassination classroom' what was he talking about? Where have I heard that before? Oh... Wait... This can't be...

"I am your target and your deadline is the end of the school year. If you fail... Well its scarier if you imagine it. Your seat is the one in the back, where your father used to sit. Take your seat and I'll take roll."

This is weird... 'Scarier if you imagine it' huh... Ahh... So he doesn't really have a plan. Wait, this is only the second assassination classroom? If he has been teaching E-class since mom and dad came here this should be like the... 32 assassination classroom... Did he do this to us just because our parents did?

*ring ring*

"Alright everyone that's lunch" Koro-sensei informed us as he walked out of the classroom. Afterwards everyone surrounded me and started asking questions... Most asked if I was as much of a trouble maker as my parents... In the end I collected this list of some of my classmates (In order of how I met them)

Aika Akabane - me.

Asami Shiota - well, you already know her.

Mako Aishi - Waist-length brown hair and heterochromic eyes (one red one brown) her hair covers the red one though. From what little I observed of this girl I'd say she is an honest, nice, sweet and optimistic person who seems to be perpetually cold... And kind of sickly... Apparently she has good days and bad days and some rare really bad days... At least that's what Riku-kun told me. Asami told me that Mako hates it when people try to restrict her from doing things because of her condition.

Hiro Karasuma - He is the 3rd and youngest child of Tadaumi Karasuma and Irina Jelevic. He looks like his dad but with lighter brown eyes and blonde hair. Out of the entire class he is probably the most skilled at combat... I'm guessing its because his dad trained him before he got into E-class to begin with... Apparently he is also quite popular with the girls at the main campus. When I was in A-class I heard rumors about him all the time (mostly about how 'cool' he is)... Though I mostly ignore them I can't say they were completely inaccurate... I don't like him or anything but he seems like a nice guy. At least he isn't 'Mr. Denser than a Neutron Star' (which is the nickname his oldest brother was sattled with) or 'Miss. Bitch' (which his older sister was nicknamed).

Riku Yagami - Damn. I don't even know where to start... I thought 'he' was a 'she' at first... Looks like Asami's mom when she was young... But I can kinda see why Asami likes him... He's... I can't exactly describe it... It just feels like he isn't showing you something very important. He is the only person at never gave me a reason he was in E-class. When I asked he said it was due to his 'busy schedule' but... I don't really believe him and I know Asami is hiding what she knows about it from me... But I won't pry, if its important I'll find out sooner or later.

Yuki and Yumi Chiba - Twin daughters of Rinka Hayami and Ryuunosuke Chiba. And, god... I can't tell the two apart... They both have the same long black hair and same sharp green eyes.. And same... EVERYTHING! They even finish each other's sentences! Its crazy. But in all honesty their personalities are nothing alike and I'm pretty sure that's the only reason anyone in class can tell them apart from one another. Yuki is really shy and tends to hide behind her older twin, Yumi. Yumi is very protective of Yuki but she is very... Blunt. She doesn't care if the truth hurts your feelings or anything. If you ask her if your sketch looks terrible, and it does look terrible, she will tell you it looks terrible. Yuki on the other hand will tell you that it looks better than anything she could draw. Another way to tell the two apart is their grades. Yumi is brilliant and was actually in A-class with me, but Yuki on the other hand is less so... She was in D-class and eventually dropped to E-class. I'm pretty sure Yumi got in trouble so she could join her twin.

Clair Browning - She comes from America and is very good at learning languages. She kinda reminds me of my mom... Maybe its just the blonde hair and blue eyes. The is very sportsy but not a full out tom boy. She has a bit of a temper but I think she trys to keep it under control.

Kyra Asakina - She is a nice, energetic girl who wears white gloves... Not figuratively like 'never gets her hands dirty' infact I'd say she is the opposite, she actually scared me from behind when we first met... She just... literally wears white gloves... I'm told that she likes to pull practical pranks on people all the time but none of them are as sadistic as mine... *evil smirk*

Kinou Isogai - Son of Megu Kataoka and Yuma Isogai. He has grey-brown hair (like his mother) and golden eyes (like his father) Like his father and mother, is the class rep... Unlike them he isn't an Ikeman... But he still has those damn hair antennas... Anyhow, he is a very level headed person and a good leader. However, he isn't very likable from an emotional standpoint... He is more of the person that you rely on and you know he will get the job done. Overall, he cares less (or a lot denser) than his parents when it comes to people's feelings.

Akame Maehara - She is the other class rep, daughter of Hinata Okano and Hiroto Maehara. She is nothing like what I expected her to be... Long orange hair (like her father) and purple eyes (like her mother), really pretty... But not pushy like her mother or... Indecisive shall we say, like her father... She is very... Leader like... And by that I mean... She is bossy, but you know she is only doing it for your good. I see why the class likes her so much, she is very sociable and sensitive to how others are feeling. Overall she is better at the whole emotions thing than Kinou.

Hideki Takabayashi - I like this guy... He is the son of Manami Okuda and Kotaro Takabayashi. Like his parents he is a science wiz. Unlike his parents... Well... He is a trouble maker and purposefully blows things up for the fun of it... He doesn't really have any friends and he doesn't actively seek to surround himself with people either... He also looks nothing like his parents... No glasses and he has that 'I don't give a shit' aura you would expect in an Akabane... He has messy black hair and his mother's purple eyes, only they aren't nice like hers... He looks... Just off... Not the same off as Riku but still off... Honestly I feel kinda bad for his parents... I'm sure they don't like him destroying things for no reason... Or destroying thing at all for that matter...

Well, that all I learned the first day... There are still some people I don't know though... Then again, I'm going to be back tommorow anyways, might as well take my time.

 **Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is just elaborating some characters and introducing some more! Also... I'm sorry if it seems kinda rushed...**

 **Blue-black flames - Thank you for the advice! To answer your question(?) I'll have to say most of the story will be written in Aika's POV but not all of it. And (I know you told me not to but) it might switch POVs in one chapter... Just because I have something planned and I don't think it will be better in multiple POVs.**

 **Filthy Casul - haha... Yea... He is a very unique(?) character (but in a good way)**

 **Aria - thank you for the support!** **Also, if there are any typos or grammatical errors, PLEASE TELL ME, English isn't my first language so... Yea there may be some grammatical errors...**

 **Everyone - thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows! I really appreciate it! Also, STILL ACCEPTING OCs!**

Aika's POV

I throw my eraser at the back of Asami's head towards the end of English class. She turns around and mouths 'what?' I smile and mouth back 'just for the fun of it.' She scowls at me and turns back to her work. I'm already done and have been wasting away in class for the past 10min. I glance up at the clock and PE is about to begin. As soon as the bell rings I stand up (faster than anyone else) and sprint out of the classroom to get changed for PE. I love PE (almost as much as math). Plus I want to learn all this assassination stuff. My dad has taught me combat for a while (and I practice of annoying classmates/high schoolers) but now I get to learn it for real!

I walk outside expecting to be the first person to arrive. However, standing against the fence was Hiro Karasuma. He is supposed to be the best at PE in the whole class... I wonder if I should try to beat him or learn from him... Out of the corner of his eye he spots me on the side of the hill, he approaches me, hands me a knife, a gun, and walks away without an explanation or anything. How annoying. I'm no attention hog but I do like being acknowledged.

"Hey!" I call out at him and he turns around. "Care to explain what these lovely little gadgets you gave me actually do?"

"They are used to kill the octopus. That is a knife and that is a gun. I trust you already know how to use them." He says matter-of-fact-ly. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Knife, yes, I know how to use that. But what makes you think I have ever touched a gun before?" I inquire.

"The fact that you are an Akabane." He says with a straight face. "Not to be prejudice, but I doubt your father would have missed a chance to demonstrate his shooting skills to you... Plus, I'm pretty sure your the one that shot my older brother with a bb-gun last year at the E-class reunion."

Shot his brother? I don't - ohhhhhh... I remember now... That... I hope Hiro isn't mad about that...

"Hehe... Yea.. I remember that, and just for the record, I was aiming at you not him, only you moved away when I fired and it ended up hitting him. But anyways, tell him I say sorry..." I say with a fake nervous smile. Hiro looks at me and shakes his head.

"Your just like your father in this aspect." He tells me. "Always looking for a fight. But I'll tell you now I am not interested in becoming you play thing." Like my father huh. Tch. I hate it when people compare me to him. Why do they bother? Can they just not see me as an individual person instead of a female clone of my father?

"I could say the same to you only I'm pretty sure you'd take it as a compliment. So I'll say this instead: Your not your father and no matter how hard you try, you will never be!" From the look on his face I'm pretty sure I hit a sour spot. Just then my other classmates begin coming out of the classroom. I walk away from him to join Asami and her friends.

"What did you do?" Asami asked me.

"What do you mean 'what did you do'?" I reply irritably.

"What did you say to Hiro and what did he do to make you so annoyed?" She clarified.

"Nothing." I give her a sideways smile. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends."

She frowns but doesn't push for an answer. We both know that she'll never get one out of me.

"Well you already know Riku, this is Yuki and Yumi you met them yesterday, I think" she points at the twin while I note that she to cannot tell them apart and that she no longer uses horrific for Riku... Perhaps they are closer than I initially thought..." - and this is Tatsuya Horibe, I don't think you met him yet."

"Hello, I'm Aika Akabane, I've never seen you at the E-class reunions... You are Mr. Itona's son right?" I say in the most polite way I know. He blows a strand of white hair out of his face and smiles slightly.

"Yeah, I've never attend one of this reunions. My dad usually just let's me stay home." He continues. "Plus the Tereseka kid is too creepy for me." By the 'Tereseka kid' he meant Akio Tereseka. He is also in our class and let me tell you NOTHING like his dad. Not a bully, not a jerk. But he is rather... Morbid... Ok... Very morbid... I think he might get that from his mom (Kirara Hazama)... But yeah... He has his own friend circle... And we usually stay away from them...

As I was walking back to the classroom for history class, a certain blonde haired brown eyed boy approached me. I spoke up while still walking away."What do you want Karasuma? If your looking for an apology your not going to get one."

"No, I wasn't looking for an apology. I am here to tell you that we can spar any time." He says casually while taking his seat. I smile.

"Your on." I reply as I take the seat diagonally behind him. Koro-sensei walks in with his usual annoying smile.

"Ok, class, I know this is at a weird time of day but we have two new transfers!" Koro-sensei announces. "Come on now, introduce yourselves."

"My name is Hikaru Himura, that's my twin sister and I hope we can be friends!" He says with a smile on his face. How boring. So cliché nice guy.

I watch as a boy and a girl walk in from the hall way. Actually... It looked more like the girl was leading the boy... It was subtle but I could see she was glancing at him ever so often as she introduced herself.

"My name is Kano Himura and don't mess with my brother or I will hurt you." She stated to the entire class. Now there is somthing interesting... She is very protective of her brother... So sweet... I was laughing hysterically on the inside but just smiled on the outside. She is going to be fun to play with... Her brother seems like easy enough prey... I am just dying to find out if you can hurt me Kano Himura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys... Sorry its so late but I have school and a bunch of other homework to do and I haven't had much time... I'm sorry if this chapter is absolute crap because I am doing on about 2 hours of sleep.**

 **Thank you eveyone for the follows and favs! It makes me so happy!** **VERY IMPORTANT! I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCs! I AM ALSO LOOKING FOR TEACHER OCs!**

 **Blue-black flames - THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Thank you so much for helping me with this! I am literally so bad at writing and THANK YOU for the pointers and the encouragement! But because there is so much going on at once multiple POVs in this chapter are going to be necessary...**

 **Natsukumo1000 - Please continue to point out my spelling errors or grammar errors! I try not to have any but I always seem to miss a few...**

 **Filthy Casul - Well... I'm not sure we'll include THAT in this story... Hmm... Maybe... As for the sparring match... You will find out~**

3rd person POV

"My name is Hikaru Himura, that's my twin sister and I hope we can be friends!"

"My name is Kano Himura and don't mess with my brother or I will hurt you."

Asami's POV

The look on Aika's face told me that she was once again up to no good. But this time it was different somehow, almost as if... She was not just being mischievous but... Sinister.

Hiro's POV

New transfers, whatever, thats not my problem right now. Aika Akabane... She is talented for sure. However, she posses one major flaw: arrogance. With that skill level I can beat her in my sleep... Then why am I anxious about this? I don't want to fight her... because... It feels like a waste for me to defeat her so easily. Hm. Odd. Well it doesn't matter, I will win. The only question is... When is she going to challenge me?

Aika's POV

Ahh... So much amusement I feel like I am a 3 year old at Disney land again. Hiro challenging me and these new... So _amusing_ transfer students... I don't even know where to start. This is truly heaven on earth. I have been hated by many people but I have a good feeling about this one. I think she has the drive to _honestly_ hate me. I must terribly humiliate Hikaru Himura and earn Kano's scorn. I want to do somthing so bad to Hikaru that Kano will come at me with a murderous rage. I am currious to see what it feels like to be the target of someone's unwavering wrath.

But I also want to finish what I started with Hiro... That boy is... Not amusing, he is strong and competent, like his father. Shame... he got on my bad side... He and I could have made great friends. I do believe he is the only person in this class to have earned my respect. I suppose its first come first serve... I'll finish it with him first.

~ Later (at the sparring location) ~

"So... Hiro, I suppose you're going to give me a beating?" A rhetorical question on my behalf (I did the math and there is about a 2 percent chance of me winning and that is if he has a broken bone... Which I doubt...) but I want to know if he was capable of an emotional response. When I glanced at him, his face showed a tiny bit of surprise at my comment. He lowered his guard... But something told me not to attack. Call it what you will, respect for the enemy or even fear. But I knew even though I could go for a hit, even if this was my only chance, it was not how I wanted to win.

"If you know you're going to lose why do you even bother?"

"I dunno... Perhaps I have a death wish." He frowned for a moment and I could see a tiny bit of concern on his face. "I was just kidding. No way I'm dying now. Jeez, you don't need to take things so seriously... But let's cut the crap and just get started."

He launched the first attack and went for my arm. Damn, he was really fast, I barely dodged and he was already targeting me in another place. There was no way I could land a hit on him, he's too fast. I kept dodging his attacks right and left, up and down until I felt a sharp pain at my side and realized I had been hit. He stopped and I jumped back a few hopps and examined my side.

Hiro walked over and crouched next to me. It wasn't pretty... My entire left side was purple - a color it most definitely should NOT be. Not to mention I hurt like hell. I looked over at him as he furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of it. Right now, I had lost - I hate losing but for some reason I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. It was kind of my fault this had started to begin with. I shouldn't toy with people because I want to - but I can't seem to help myself... Its just too fun... I need some serious help... Then again there really is no saving me...

Hiro's POV

Shit. I hit her harder than I intended. "Sorr-"

"Stop. I don't want your apology. This was a duel, someone was bound to lose and get hurt. I knew that when I challenged you. I lost, you won. You can do whatever you like to me but don't pity me." She stated very boldly. If I didn't see that bruise I would have thought she wasn't hurt at all. But that wasn't important at the moment.

"This isn't a matter of win or lose. You are hurt. I hurt you. Even if is was a match, I didn't intend anyone to get hurt. I will help you."

"Go away." She said as she stood up "I've been worse. This is nothing." She started walking away, not even limping. I wanted to follow her but decided I shouldn't. I turned around to walk away when I heard her say "I can not apologize for speaking the truth, however, I'd like to add to my previous statement that: I admire you, not your father. I respect you, not your father. You are your own person, and you should be proud of that."

Aika wasn't at school the next day.

~ The Karasuma Residence ~

"So, Hiro, how was school? Have you used those French kissing techniques on anyone yet?" My mother says in an excited, almost seductive way. Normally this would annoy me but I am more worried about Aika right now.

"No." Was my curt response.

"Do plan on kissing someone? Tell me child, is there any girl you have your eye on? Or... boy?" Now she is watching me like a hawk, trying to see if she can get a few details out of me while my father sits next to her clearly agitated.

"Irina, how many times do I have to tell you not to pressure our children into kissing strangers?" My father says. My mother just scowls. I say nothing. It just doesn't feel like the time for my mom's weird antics right now. What if I really injured Aika? How hard did I hit her? Did I break any of her ribs? Internal bleeding could be a problem if I really hit her that hard... Why didn't she react at all? Does she get injured often? Why did she tell me those things? If she wanted to be my friend why did she-

"Hiro!" My father snapped me out of my thoughts by literally shaking me in my chair. I look at him. "What?"

"You have been staring into nothingness. Are you even paying attention to what your mother and I are telling you?" My father eyed me in a concerned way.

"Yeah. Mom asked me if I wanted to kiss anyone at school. My answer is no." I replied.

"Hiro, I asked that question five minutes ago." My mother told me. My dad looked at me again, waiting for an answer. Damn... Now they're going to know something is wrong... But its really bothering me...

"I... Uh... Need to check on something. I will be home before nine." I said and started walking towards the door. I was quick but my parents were quicker.

"Hiro, what's going on?" My father asked gently. "Whatever it is, you can tell us."

I just looked at them. Then I felt a cold breeze on my arm and glanced at the open window. Then at them again. My mother must have noticed because she almost caught me as I sprinted out.

I got to check on Aika... If I hurt her that badly... I need to take accountability for it.

~ Akabane Residence ~

Aika's POV

"Aika, someone is here to see you!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. I haven't (and probably never will) tell my parents about the huge bruise on my waist. They'll way over react and I don't want to get Hiro into any trouble. I casually walk down the stairs and... Speak of the devil. Hiro is sitting at the dinner table. My dad is sitting across from him with a look on his face... and I know just what he's thinking... Ugh. This is gonna be one hell of a story I'm gonna have to make up.

Hiro suddenly stands up and walks over to me. "We need to talk." He says as he grabs my hand and pulls my out of the house and starts walking (very quickly, probably to avoid my parents) down the street. Once we are about 4 blocks away, he sits me down on the bench at the empty park.

"How are you?" He asks in his usual composed voice, like he hadn't just pulled me out of the house with my parents watching and brought me to a freezing park in the middle of the night.

"Other than what just happened and what my parents are probably thinking right now... I'm great! How about you?" I ask in a sarcastically happy voice even though I am frowning at him.

"I'm talking about the bruise! Are you alright? How bad is it? You know, I was afraid I had hurt you badly since you didn't come to school today! You didn't answer any of Asami's phone calls either!" He yelled at me.

"What?! I'm fine! I told you I've been worse this is nothing! I don't see why you worry so much. I skipped yesterday because I didn't feel like going to school and my phone was on silent because Takashi asked me to help him find his cat! Plus I called you back didn't you see it?!"

He looked at me, obviously surprised. Then he searched for his phone. Idiot probably forgot it at my house... It didn't take him long to realize that and continue lecturing me.

"Why would the perfect, son of the chairman, student council president, Takashi Asano ask for your help to find a cat?!" He asked genuinely confused.

"Because his cat hates his guts and it hates mine too. But statistics show that it's much its easier to find something if you have 2 sets of eyes rather than just one." I informed him.

"Ugh. Your unbelievable! You had the whole class worried and it was all because you were looking for a cat?!"

"Shut up. Your going to wake everyone on the block if you keep yelling like that. Plus... We should start walking back to my place. I don't want my parents to get worried and call the police."

Well... Note to self - Walking with Hiro is incredibly boring and awkward... Half way back to my home I decide to start a conversation.

"Teach me." I tell him.

"What?"

"Teach me. Teach me combat. You beat me and your obviously better than me. I want to be better. I want to be able to beat you one day."

Hiro's POV

Now I know why I didn't want to fight her. It was because she knew she would lose. I don't know if she always knew and had it planned out from the start or she just took advantage of her situation. One way or the other, she wants to learn from me... She wants me to teach her... I can't deny.

"Alright. I'll teach you." I agreed.

"Sweet. Thanks Hiro!" She says in an uncharacteristicly nice way.

As we approach her house I can make our 4 standing figures... Damn, its our parents... My dad must have put a tracker on my phone... I scowl at the realization at he is probably tracking my 24/7... When did the word 'trust' lose its meaning in my family? Jeez... Maybe its because my mom is an ex-assassin...

Anyhow... This is going to be an... Interesting... Conversation...

 **Please Review! Point out any errors or typos I made! Don't forget to SUBMIT YOUR OC!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone SO much! I really appreciate all the support!**

 **Blue-black flames - I'm glad you enjoyed the character development! Please PM me if you have any other plot ideas! I'd be happy to include them! I kinda like the first person POV and I'm sorry if its kinda confusing but I think it may be here to stay... I will try not to skip around too much tho... I will try to explain things in more detail but... Eh... I'm bad at this... BUT I WILL TRY!**

 **Filthy Casul - Hope you enjoy! Thank you for the speculation!**

 **Thank you everyone else for all the follows/favs! This takes place when Aika is helping Takashi find his cat BEFORE the whole ordeal with Hiro.**

Aika's POV

Well there goes my promise to my mom. I am skipping yet again, though this time I have a legit reason. I wonder what I should do today with all this free time...

*ring ring*

I check my phone to see who texted me.

Takashi: Aika, it appears I have once again misplaced my cat... I can't seem to find her anywhere and my father will be very upset if he finds out I lost her again. Would you mind helping me look for her?

Me: 'misplaced'? Srsly? The cat's a living thing you know... You don't just 'misplace' it. It ran away! Plus don't you have classes to attend?

Takashi: Ah... Yes, that feline has always hated me. My father told me to stay home today because according to him I am 'sick' but I'm not. He is just over reacting.

Me: I thinking may be you, my dear Takashi, who is under-reacting. If your sick you SHOULD stay home. Plus, you know your father is just trying to be as fatherly as he possibly can considering the way HE was raised.

Takashi: I know but it still irks me. I suppose your skipping today?

Me: Aha... No. I have a pretty ugly bruise on my side and it is annoyingly painful. So I am staying home. Don't ask me how it happened I'll just tell you I was up to my usual antics.

Takashi: I didn't plan to. Plus, you really need to cut those habits of yours. They're gonna get you killed some day...

Me: Where r u? I'll help you find your cat.

Takashi: Stop avoiding the topic! I'm not kidding! I don't want to attend another friend's funeral Aika!

I turned my phone off.

I generally try to avoid these topics. The REAL reason why Takashi is staying home today. The REAL reason he wants to see me. Today is Rintaru's birthday. He would have been 15 just like us. Would have. But he is dead so its meaningless. According to both our parents its a 'mourning day' but mourning the dead is stupid. Rintaru wouldn't want us to be sad. Trying to talk to the dead is even stupider. Its like talking to a wall. Its not listening. They're dead. Crying won't change anything, it will just upset those around you. So what's the point? Rintaru is dead and there is nothing I can do about it. Takashi knows this as well. We both know it. Even though our parents say otherwise, we know he is gone and gone forever.

~ Later ~

*ding! dong!*

It must be Takashi. I walk downstairs and open the door.

"Aika! Why didn't you respond to my texts?!" Takashi yelled at me (which is very unlike him, he is usually Mr. Perfect, but he isn't around me...)

"Because I didn't want to. Where is the last place you saw your cat anyways?" I respond. He sighs.

"Last time I saw her was last night. My father was feeding her in the kitchen and that's about it."

"Wait... Why would it be YOUR fault that the cat is gone if the last time you saw her was last night?!" I yell. "Wouldn't it be someone else's fault or maybe even the CAT'S fault that it disappeared? Plus, I am so not going outside to help you find your stupid cat in the freezing cold! I can literally see myself breathing! That's not a good thing."

"It is my fault because I think I forgot to close the window in the living room and I'm pretty sure that's how she escaped. If you don't help me find her I'll do it myself."

Damn. This guy clearly doesn't take no for an answer and he knows how to get me to say yes. Then again, how can I leave him alone at a time like this... No point trying now that he is literally at my door steps.

"Fine. Lemme get my shoes on."

I put on my jacket and fuzzy boots. Outside is literally freezing and I don't want to die of hypothermia. Takashi is wearing a jacket and scarf but I can still see him shivering (even though he tries to hide it).

"Want a hat?" I offer him my dad's old one.

"No thanks."

I lock the door and we leave.

"So where do you think that lunatic cat of yours went?" I ask sarcastically.

Takashi's POV

"Well, if my memory serves me right, she always runs off to the park on the other block."

Aika Akabane. One of my oldest friends. Little does she know I will be joining her in E-class very soon. My father says it will do me some good and 'add to my experience.' I don't know what he means but it intend of telling Aika while we look for Shelly (my cat).

We walk in silence. I'm pretty sure she already knows I have something to tell her. Aika is a very sensitive person when it comes to others... But she uses it for, well, let's just say unkind things. It was nice having Aika around when I was little because she always seemed to know what I was thinking and how I felt. I was never able to express myself very well so she helped with that. My dad always had Sunday night dinners with the Akabanes so Aika and I hung out a lot.

Suddenly I bump into something.

"Hey!" Aika whisper yells. Then points to something on our left. I look over and see Shelly grooming herself on top of a metallic furnace box. Damn that cat. I look at Aika who looks back at me. We both nod, already knowing the other's thoughts. Both of us start walking slowly in opposite directions like predators stalking their prey. As we close in on our target we both jump her at the same time. Shelly jumped away from Aika but I was able to grab her by the tail before she could run off again. We put Shelly in a cage and locked it (hey at least it wasn's a gym bag like last time right?).

We were walking home on the frosty sidewalk when I feel Aika gently tug on my arm. I look at her and she points at a flower stand. There is a middle aged man with grey hair sitting behind the sign. On the from row of bouquets I see white carnations. I knew what she was thinking.

"Could we - " she starts.

"Of course. Its his birthday after all. We should get him something." I answer before she finishes. She looks at me and smiles sadly. I'm glad she can still act kind and human around me instead of like when she is around her classmates. I don't know what's up with her need to mess with people but I do know she is dishonest as far as showing herself to others. I buy the flowers and as we head to the grave yard I stop by a candy store and buy some caramel taffy - it was Rintaru's favorite candy. We walk in a comfortable silence until we reach the grave yard.

"Happy birthday Rintaru." Aika says gently. "I wish you were still here today." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey Rintaru," I say. I know my voice is probably quivering as I am fighting back tears as well. "We all really miss you. I got you some candy. Happy 15th birthday Rintaru."

 **Well... That turned out to be more depressing than I wanted it to be... Um... Yeah... Sorry... Review?**


End file.
